Three-dimensional integrated circuits are employed in applications in which space is an important design factor. As the demand for more functionality in less volume increases, so does the demand for three-dimensional packaging. In addition to the benefit of reducing space, these designs may also realize higher speeds because interconnects between circuit components may be shorter. In some applications, an integrated circuit can be enclosed in a package. The package can provide electrical connections between the integrated circuit and a component on which the package is mounted, e.g., a printed board. The package also may protect the integrated circuit, e.g., from the external environment.